Mobile devices often play multiple audio signals at the same time. For example, a mobile device may play a multimedia audio signal (e.g., music, etc.) and a voice audio signal simultaneously when an incoming call is received while a user is listening to music or turn-by-turn navigation instructions. It can be difficult for listeners to differentiate between the audio signals when they are being simultaneously emitting over the same speaker(s). Conventional techniques may lower the volume or distort one of the audio signals so that it is perceived as background noise. However, these conventional techniques tend to significantly reduce the sound quality of the rendered audio signal. Accordingly, mechanisms and features for distinguishing between audio signals without significantly reducing their quality are desired.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.